First Date
by Stitchpunk-Bloodwolf
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you might get that black eye. Your name is Tavros Nitram and your brother is a horrible love guru. GamTav


GamTav first date as requested on Tumblr.

Nitrams and Makaras being dicks the fic

* * *

Well, this sucks. You can't find your good shirt. Of all the days to lose your good clothes. And Kurloz silently chucking on the corner of your bed isn't helping one bit.

This is why you don't own nice things.

"_Relax_," he signs in your peripheral, not once turning from you.

You're about to punch him. Really. You are about to turn around and sock him in the face so hard those creepy-ass tattooed stitches on his mouth fly off. But you refrain, merely facing him and showing off your favorite finger. No good getting a black eye on your first date with Tavros.

That thought still sent butterflies dueling each other in your stomach.

Kurlz' rises from his spot, still chortling goddamn him, and he places a firm hand on your shoulder. "_Relax,_" he signs again, this time dragging out the gesture slowly. You want to clock him, it's getting very hard not to, but you decide to humor him, drawing in a deep breath. You exhale, slumping your shoulders. You feel a little better now, but you refuse to give the mute satisfaction.

"_Better?_" He has a smug grin on, and he's just asking for it now. You glare daggers at him. He takes the message and backs off, returning to your bed. As you are about to pick apart your closet once more you're blinded by purple and there you have it, your missing shirt. You don't have to face your brother to know that he's still sporting that conceited smirk. You do so anyway and you were right, plus his legs crossed and a rose eyebrow. "_It was under the bed."_ He informed.

You nod and quickly pull on the shirt. It's simply a purple button-down, nothing real fancy. There's a few wrinkles, but nothing he couldn't handle. So with a curt smooth-down, a comb through your crazy mat of hair, and wash off the rest of your face paint, you deem yourself ready.

That's when the dread sinks in.

Normally, you're not a nervous person. If something unnerves you, you take a pill or smoke a blunt somewhere. But this is a date. With Tavros. Whom you've been in love with since you were the wee age of ten. And your miracle pill isn't working is magic. Smoking's not an option, seeing that Tav hates it when you do.

The mute must've noticed you tense, because he's at your side once more with his hand raised at the starting point in another sign.

"If you all up and say 'relax' one more time, I'm gonna motherfuckin' break your fingers." You're not sure what language you spat that in (you find it easier to speak in your mother tongue when you're irritated), but even with the poison lacing your words, Kurloz doesn't buy it. Instead he has the nerve to flick your forehead with an irritated pout.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you might actually get that black eye.

* * *

You make a disgruntled face when Rufioh cards his cold, gel-covered fingers through your Mohawk, coating it back with a sleek shine. He's humming along to some anime opening playing on your stereo that he claims is his 'date song'. You don't know what that means and you don't want to find out.

"Isn't this, too much, um, hair gel?" You inquire, bobbing your head forward when he releases you. It stays in place, like it's intended to do.

"No," he answers coyly, setting the clear gel back into your desk drawer. "Matter of fact… This isn't enough. But I'll let it slide, lil' man." Thank God. You think you can feel your scalp turn to ice. You count your blessings though. At least it's Rufioh and not Cronus doing your hair. Your brother takes you by the handles and maneuvers you to the closet, where he already ransacked and reorganized by color, of all things. You slightly wonder when he did this.

Rufioh takes out a white short sleeved button up and tosses it at you. "You're going to the movies right…? Best not to over so it. Simplicity on the first date is key…" He informs while you change into the given shirt. You're already ignoring him. As much as you love your brother, relationship advice from him is not wise thing to consider. Everyone knows this, besides himself.

"On my first date with Damara…" He throws a pair of tan slacks at you and you promptly change while you tune him out, struggling all the more while he still goes on about his relationships.

"With Horrus it was simpler… 'Course I had to juggle him and Damara at the same time…" He places your ratty pair of Converse sneakers net to you on the bed, but you switch them out with a purple pair Gamzee gave you on your birthday recently. You don't match, but oh well.

"…Anyway, play hard to get. That'll keep him guessing and literally begging…" Okay, you know that's not a good idea. Gamzee's pretty clingy and if you ignore him blatantly he'll think he did something wrong and sends himself into a depressive fit.

"Rufioh?"

"Yeah?"

"You're bad, at this. Like, really bad." You're not going down this path with him. Never. You are going to live a nice, long, happy life with Gamzee your way. (Thinking gives you chills, and for once not the bad kind.)

Rufioh gives you a meager glance before throwing up the bird at you and chuckling.

"No, seriously. You cheated on, Damara. And you want to break it off, with Horrus." You point out, rolling over to your 'treasure' box (READ: jewelry box. But you will never admit it) on your night table and take out your favorite silver chain, adorned with a purple Taurus charm Gamzee also gave you. You smile lightly.

"Details, details…" Your ever loving brother mutters as he helps hook the chain around your neck, and, as if you never said anything, he prattles on about recent a date he had with his current lover.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and your brother is a horrible love guru.

* * *

An hour later, two teens met in the parking lot of the local movie theatre. Two smiles beam at one another, two hearts beat together, and two elder brothers silently weep for their younger charges. They grow up so fast.


End file.
